


69 Reasons

by BlindBandit44



Series: The "As Fluffly as Mormor can get" Mormor one-shots [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Betting, Blow Jobs, Fluff, I just really wanted cute blow jobs okay?, M/M, POV Jim Moriarty, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, and yes I really did say cute blow jobs, it was like a craving, there is really no other reason for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBandit44/pseuds/BlindBandit44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can give you exactly 69 reasons to read this Mormor fanfiction, the first one being that Sebastian and Jim MUST find out who is better at giving blow jobs! </p>
<p>The other 68 reasons include, but are not limited to, hot mouths, wet tongues, slippery cocks, and slightly drunken love confessions. </p>
<p>Click here for more details!</p>
            </blockquote>





	69 Reasons

“No, no, no!” I say through a hiccup. “You’re good at the fuckin’ bit, so that means I give the better blow jobs!” 

“Not a chance!” Sebastian chuckles, taking another sip of his wine. “I’m good at fuckin’ and suckin’.” A coy smile on Seb’s lips.

“The only thing that mouth is good for is sassing my orders.” I sneer, the alcohol in my blood at that perfectly golden level. The fog over my thoughts making everything feel good.

“Aw babe, you don’t mean that, you love my mouth.” Seb teases, the alcohol making his voice soft and sweet, like honey or melted chocolate. Bet his tongue tastes better than that though. 

I lick my lips, looking down at Seb's mouth. “Wanna make a bet then? See who’s really better with their mouths?” I say, my voice dropping and I can already feel my prick swelling. 

“Fuck yes. What’da have in mind?” That sinfully hot, coy smile asks me. Sebastian sets his half empty drink down on the coffee table and leans over the couch towards me.

“Follow Daddy to find out.” I whisper, leaning in to give a quick peck of the lips before retreating away to the bedroom. I don’t even bother looking over to see if Seb is following me, knowing that he is already hot on my trails.

As soon as I step into the room Seb closes the door and slams me into it, trapping me and grabbing at my hands so I can’t move. “Mm, what’re we doing? You look so damn good I could just suck you off now. That what you want, babe? Want your tiger to pay attention to that pretty little cock of yours?” Seb says into my ear, licking and nipping at my earlobe as he lets go of one of my wrists so he can tease my cock through my trousers. He gives a none too gentle squeeze before adding, “Oh you’re already so hard for me. You want my mouth on you, huh? My hot mouth surrounding you, my wet tongue lapping up your come.” He purrs into my neck, biting down on the soft skin connecting my shoulder and neck.

“Ah, ah Seb yes. Yes I want you. B-but I need to get on the bed first.” I stutter, the blood and sudden rush of lust and arousal making it hard to think.

Sebastian backs just enough away to let me slide by. “Take your clothes off tiger, I want my mouth on you too.” I say with a wink, my mouth finding the words so much easier now that I’m not surrounded by a tall wall of that beefy, sniper goodness. 

As soon as my last article of clothing is off I lay on the bed, watching the last bit of the show as Seb finishes undressing. “You look so good doing that tiger, you ought to get paid for it.” I tease. “But I wouldn’t share you like that.” I add with a toothy grin, begging Seb to come over here with my eyes.

“How do you want me?” Seb asks, his eyes raking over my body, his pupils going dark with lust. 

“I need you on top of me so that your mouth is at my cock and your cock is at my mouth. You’re taller than me so you’ll have to arch your back a bit, but I think we can manage.” I say, watching the look in Seb's eye transform from lust to absolute hunger. 

He gets on top of me without another word, doing exactly as I say and trying to line us up the best he can. It’s a little awkward with our height difference, but It’s still doable.

Once Sebastian is settled above me I give his cock a firm couple of strokes, making sure it’s good and hard. “Are you ready tiger? This is for my blow job honor after all, I need you at your sharpest. First one to come loses.”

Seb gives a hot swipe of his tongue from the root to the tip of my already leaking cock. “Oh, I’m ready, but you’re not the one defending your honor, and you’re certainly not the one who’s going to win this. We’re starting now!” Seb says, barely taking a breath before taking the tip of my cock in his mouth and suckling on it, lapping at the beaded precome.

I take a moment to groan, feeling the slickly hot sensation of Seb wrapped around me. I settle my hand on the base of Sebs cock, making it jut straight down to my mouth, I just barely lick at the head when Seb suddenly takes me deeper, hollowing his cheeks, creating the perfect amount of pressure and suction.

“Sssssebby, th-that's not fair! I haven’t- _ah!_ \- even started yet!” I whine, my back arching at the feeling of Sebastian's mouth, my own mouth watering as I try frantically to keep up. 

I can feel Seb chuckled around my already impossibly hard prick and I spit on the hand not holding Seb's (frankly) freakishly large dick and slickening things up. A bit of spit-lube always helps the technique, I say. 

I greedily take in about the first third of Sebastian's cock, wrapping my tongue around him as much as I can to try and lick along the underside. I hollow my own cheeks, letting Seb feel that wonderful suction and pressure as I stroke my up and down the remaining part of his shaft.

I just start up a good rhythm, knowing I’m definitely back in the game when I’m suddenly being deep throated, I can feel the head of my cock up against Sebastian's throat, a wet heat and probing tongue surrounding me, and my mind goes utterly blank. 

I rip my head away from Sebastian's cock, desperately trying to fill my lungs back with air. I buck my hips up involuntarily, fucking into that sinful mouth.

“Nnnn-” I start, trying to protest, but the connection between my brain and my mouth are gone. I do the only thing I can do, I lick my way up Sebastian's cock, taking the the tip as I whimper and moan, rolling my hips and putting both hands on the back of Sebs thighs as some sort of solid structure to hold on to.

I take as much of Seb into my mouth as I can, murmuring and whimpering around his thick length, letting the heavy feel of his cock lay on my tongue as I pull back off, trying to fuck my face on him.

Seb falls to his elbows and takes that disgraceful mouth off of me and I’m left whining at the feeling of cold air on my spit-slick cock. “Fuck that's hot.” Seb grunts, taking one of his fingers to run over my balls, fondling and squeezing them gently as he speaks. “You whimpering and being completely taken apart. Still trying to win. I love it.” I can hear the smile in his voice and I know I’m done for.

I try my best to keep up, I bob my head with a varying rhythm as I switch between gentle suction and the probing of my tongue. But nothing has prepared me for Seb on a mission. Seb who can completely take me apart with that stupidly agile tongue alone.

As Seb switches between taking all of me in his mouth at once and pulling off to viciously tease and torture the head of my cock alone, he sneaks a finger under my arse and rubs it along my entrance, almost like asking for permission before diving forward, gently pushing the dry digit in to the first knuckle and petting the tight ring of muscle. And that's enough to push me over the edge, I pull my mouth off Seb, babbling complete nonsense and grinding my hips upward as I come hard down Seb’s throat, digging my nails into the back of Sebastian's thighs.

Seb is sure to swallow every last drop before climbing off and sitting next to me, resting up against the headboard. “You still want to finish me off sweetheart? I’m still hard for you.” Seb says as he runs a hand through my sweaty hair as my brain finally catching up to me.

“Yeah. Just, uh, just wait until I can feel something.” I say breathlessly, my body still not moving when I tell it to.

“Take your time.” Seb chuckles, playing with my hair still.

After a few minutes I muster up the strength to get up just enough to place myself in between Sebastian's legs, running my fingers over him, catching the precome leaking out with my fingertip and putting it in my mouth, having a little taste before starting where I had left off.

I hear Seb groan as I lick along the underside of his cock, bobbing my head up and down as Seb pulls at my hair.

“Oh fuck babe, you’re so much better at this when you’re not distracted.” Seb tells me, throwing his head back as he groans my name. “Ah, right there, yeah just like that.”

I can tell he’s close, the babble and small grind of his hips. I take Seb deeper, trying to suck the orgasm out of him, and one more flick of the tongue and Seb is coming down my throat, a deep throaty groan escaping his lips as the hot liquid fills my mouth.

I swallow what I can, but I can feel a dribble slide down my stretched lips. Once Seb is done and I take my mouth off his cock, I lick the last drop off my mouth and flop down on top of him, giving a lazy kiss to that beautiful mouth of his.

“That was good.” He says as I slide down his body, reaching for the duvet so I can fall asleep.

“Yeah. Good.” I mumble as Sebastian joins me under the covers. I wrap my arm tightly around his waist and place my head on his chest. “Love you, Bastian.”

“Love you too, Jimmy.” I hear just before dozing off.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to defend Jim's honor in the comments if you disagree, but I head canon that Seb is fantastic at giving blow jobs!
> 
> Also, I'm American and this is not Beta'd or Britt-picked!


End file.
